When all good children went to bed
by gingeringfigs
Summary: And so, they meet in their colourful kaleidoscope dreams in a neverland. But of course, all good things must come to an end...


**Title:** When all good children went to bed...

**Rating:** PG15

**Summary:** Sora and Roxas in kaleidoscope dreams.

**Disclaimer:** The Kingdom Hearts franchise doesn't belong to me; heck, I don't even have any of the games! (Doesn't have any of the console machines like PS, Xbox, etc...) (T__T)

* * *

**When all good children went to bed...**

When it was time for all good children to go to bed, they would meet in their kaleidoscope dreams. Roxas had a translucent sheen to his appearance as if he was about to fade into thin air any moment. In contrast, Sora was bursting with colour and a comforting solid appearance. Roxas would be sitting on the white sand of their beach, looking out to the blue horizon as Sora came. There, they sat in companiable silence as they watched the stars slowly appear one by one. Leaning on each other, Roxas inhaled Sora's spicy scent of cinnamon and the tang of paopu fruit as if trying to absorb the rich _life_ that he 'd never had. Likewise, Sora breathed in Roxas's clean smell of purifying rain and the coppery tang of electricity; attempting to know the other half he'd never known.

Sometimes when the sunset had been particularly red; bleeding onto the ocean and sky, Roxas would attack Sora, scratching, biting until he collasped, worn out from the emotional exertion that never really was real. Sora would resist, always careful not to hurt Roxas while limiting the hurt even as he could not prevent Roxas's emotions from tearing a fresh gaping hole in his heart. It was in moments afterwards that they both feared for their sanity for both were at their weakest. Fatigued from his outburst, Roxas struggled to keep an hold of his identity. Weakened by Roxas's emotions in his heart, Sora also fought the painful urge to seek Roxas and complete the wound. But these terrifying eternity-filled moments would eventually pass, leaving both of them gasping and trembling in its wake.

When the sky was as blue as their twin eyes, Sora would quietly tell Roxas of his adventures, experiences and emotions as Roxas patiently listened. When the sky was golden, Roxas would tell Sora of his dreams, wishes, desires and regrets as Sora laid his head down on his lap. Once, Roxas had expressed a wish for sea-salt ice-cream and Sora had brought two sticks of blue ice-cream the next time he came. It had taken Sora and Riku the whole day to search for the desert at the mainland in the real world. He had tucked the memory of the treat safely into his heart after enjoying the treat. They had shared the sea-salt ice-cream in cold, salty, sticky kisses that day.

However, all good things must come to an end. Roxas lifted his head and stared unseeing at the blue horizon. His hair shone brightly in the sun and dazzled Sora. The sense of inevitability was approaching in the dull roar of thunder, the flash of lightning and the hairs on their arms that stood on end. Wide-eyed, pale and shaking, Roxas's form took on an even more pronounced translucent appearance as he uttered a long empty groan. Sora noted with a growing alarm that Roxas's hand was as cold as ice and fading through his grasp. In the final flash of lightning and boom of thunder, Roxas stole a final kiss and he was gone, whisked away by the storm.

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

Only the wind answered. Desperate, he returned every day to the beach and waited. But the beach would always be empty and lonely under the grey sky. Kairi and Riku could only look on helplessly as his laughter was silenced and he withdrew into his little hut. He was on the verge of giving up when one day, a small glass bottle drifted ashore. Curious and a flickering hope strengthened, he fumbled with the bottle and got the message out. It simply said in an untidy scrawl on the yellowing parchment,

_"Wait For Me."_

The sky became brighter and his laughter was heard again to the relief of his friends. He knew now that he could do nothing other but wait for Roxas to return and have faith. So he waited by the beach until one day, someone knocked on the door and he answered.

"I'm back, Sora." Roxas was there now, standing at the door in flesh. No apparition of light and a sense of being _there and present_. Sora could only ask,

"How?"

"It's a long story to tell. Shall we have sea-salt ice-cream again?" They both smiled and no longer did they have to meet in their dreams.


End file.
